


Michael Distortions Backrooms Fuck Fest

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Also kind of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Oh also, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, also its very Trans People Sex, consensual manhandling, gender neutral reader, if thats a thing lmao, its more catered to transmascs than cis women, kind of, michael gets flustered like 10 times, michaels just grabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: michael claps ur cheeks in the backrooms. come get that they/he dick
Relationships: Michael | The Distortion/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Michael Distortions Backrooms Fuck Fest

**Author's Note:**

> i was so embarrassed writing this bro im never writing porn again

You inhaled deeply, then wailed into the scratchy, short carpet.

You don't quite remember how you got there, in this seemingly endless maze of the same ugly, empty room over and over again. As far as you knew, you had just been at work and were going to go home to your studio apartment. You do remember, though, that the door to your office looked a little different than normal. For some odd reason, you didn't question it when you had first seen it. But look where that got you. you were now alone, laying curled in a ball on the floor, completely alone except for the sallow wallpaper and buzzing fluorescent lights that surrounded you.

At least, you thought you were alone. That is, until you felt a huge, shaky claw rest on your back.

You jumped back without haste and scooted yourself into a corner. You stared up in awe to see what appeared to be another person, though you didn't know if "person" described them perfectly. They stood tall and thin, with an almost innocent looking face and long, wildly curly blonde hair that cascaded down their shoulders. They would've been attractive, if they didn't have eyes a little too wide and massive claws for hands. Though, you thought they might still be attractive. You didn't entertain that thought for too long.

They bent down to see you better, a lopsided smile stretching across their face. Now that you could see them better, you noticed they appeared to be shivering, and with each shiver, their frame seemed to distort ever so slightly. "Oh, come now..." they said, with a soft laugh, "There's no need to be afraid of me. Not now, at least." Their voice seemed to echo when they said that, and by then you knew they were not human.

"W-who are you?!" You asked shakily.

They laughed again at that, trailing off into a soft sigh at the end that made you feel... something that you refused to let yourself continue to feel. "You humans are always so obsessed with the concept of identity... though I suppose you could call me Michael." they replied. "And who might you be, hm?"

Michael. A strangely nice name, you thought, for someone who has enormous, knife-like claws for hands. For whatever reason, hearing it made your stance soften a bit. You told them your name, instantly regretting doing so, no matter how nice it sounded when they repeated it back, analyzing it. "Mhmm... That certainly is a name," they said to themself.

You gulped deeply. "Okay... Michael..." You started out soft, "What are you doing here and what do you want with me?"

At that, you saw their face turn bright red as they giggled to themselves. "Well..." They sat down cross legged, right in front of you between your legs. "You seem to have come to me at a very opportune time... At least, for you it is. For me, it is... painful." They seemed to be shaking more vigorously now, still blushing a bright reddish-pink. They stared down at you, and you noticed that their too-wide eyes were glowing and spiraling in hundreds of different colors.

"You see, before I was this," they said, gesturing to themselves and their smile wavering just a bit, "Part of me was Michael Shelley. Now, Michael Shelley was a very... touchy-feely kind of person. More than most, in fact. He felt everything very strongly. And because of him, now I feel the same disgusting feelings he felt." They took a deep breath for a few seconds, then continued, seemingly more calm, but more nervous at the same time. "Luckily, him and I both like little things that look just like you. Yes, very lucky that is."

You had no idea what they meant by that. Or at least, you wanted to block out of your mind the possibilities of what they could mean. "And what a sweet, tiny thing you are indeed..." You heard them mutter to themselves as one of their long, pointed fingers brushed against your lower leg. You looked down to see their pants looking significantly tighter than before. You knew exactly what they meant then.

You took a moment to think to yourself about what was happening. You had been pushing it down for a while, but you did find them to be pretty attractive. You guessed you couldn't really ignore it now, knowing they shared your feelings. And you could admit, you could reciprocate the weird thing they had about size. Seeing them tower over you by about a foot gave you some... pretty strange thoughts. You figured this was your only chance to do anything with them, and from his movements and soft whining you could tell they were getting needier by the second.

"You want to touch me, don't you?" you said softly.

"Oh, more than that," they said. And you gestured to him that he could.

In an instant, they were on top of you, kissing you hard and pulling off your clothes piece by piece. Time seemed to go by faster than you could comprehend it, and before you knew it, you were in your underwear and their kisses were moving down your neck. They and your bodies were pressed together, both shaking uncontrollably just from the feeling of another body. You could feel them smiling against the space where your neck and shoulder met, mumbling about nothing important but what appeared to be praise. In return, you tangled your hands in their thick hair, causing them to moan as they kissed your neck again.

You decided to return the favor even further. You took their tie out of its knot, unbuttoned their shirt, and slipped it off of their shoulders. You had already liked them with their shirt on, but this was even better; their torso was relatively thin like the rest of them and not particularly in shape, but that was no problem to you. They let out a squeak as you undid their belt buckle, unzipped their pants, and pushed past their underwear. Their fully hard cock practically sprung out from the waistband. It was perfect; Just barely not too long, circumcised, and curved upward. They even had a little patch of blonde hair above it that matched the beautiful hair on their head.

“... Do you… Do you like what you see? Or…” they asked sheepishly. You quickly realized you had been sitting there staring at them for way longer than you wanted to.

You sighed in embarrassment at your own actions, but didn’t let your embarrassment stop you from pushing them back and sitting just on the edge of their lap. You pulled off your own underwear in the blink of an eye. “Does that answer your question?” You answered.

They were now staring at you just as much as you had stared at them. They grabbed at you, starting at your hips and working their way all around. It kind of felt like they were manhandling you, but knowing they had apparently not been human in a long time, you excused it as a lack of experience. Plus, it wasn't that bad; You actually found yourself getting more aroused than you normally did at touches that weren’t aimed at your crotch. For some reason, their claws felt… strangely comforting, maybe because of how careful they were being to not cut into your soft flesh.

One huge hand landed on your ass and squeezed, giving you your first soft groan. They smiled at that, and you smiled back at them. Their smile was just as comforting as their touch; It almost was a look that you give someone you’ve been in love with for a long time. You decided to put your hands on their shoulders and ask, “You wanted help. What do you want to do now?”

You heard them mumble something, then instantly covered their bright red face with the hand that wasn't on your ass. “What was that, big boy?” you asked, “If you want me to know what you want, you need to speak up…”

“Ride me!” They exclaimed, a giggling, blushing mess. And without even a bit of hesitation, you sunk yourself down on their hard dick. The sensation sent another shiver up both of your spines and, to keep the two of you from falling over already, you clung to each other. By the time he had filled you up with all he had, The two of you had pressed your bodies together, and you felt something almost buzzing beneath his bare skin. 

He chuckled and sighed a soft sigh as he started to bounce you up and down on his lap, starting slow but getting a rhythm going. If you were honest, it kind of hurt at first; You had never previously had anything that big inside of you, but after a while, and they slid in and out of you and your insides got wetter and wetter, it felt… nice. You buried your face in their soft, blonde curls and went limp like a ragdoll in their arms. They cooed soft things in your ear, sweet nothings of how cute and soft you were, only interrupted by the occasional groan of pleasure.

Slowly, he began to speed up, his vocalizations becoming louder, messier, with more of an echo. You pulled your face out of his hair and looked them in the face. It looked almost like their outline was becoming more blurry, each color bleeding into itself. You looked down at the rest of their half-naked body and it looked like spiraling, colorful cracks were growing in their skin as their movements became more frantic. “Michael?” you asked shakily, “Are you okay?”

They responded, though not in a very… traditional sense. You could see them smiling, their tongue hanging from their jaw and their eyes half lidded. They kept making messy sounding vocalizations that almost sounded like they were trying to say “I’m gonna cum.” You guessed that's what it was, so you took their hand away from your ass, and started bouncing by yourself at a much faster rate. While you did it, you could feel a warmth pooling in your own gut, indicating you were getting close, too. You dragged their fingers to your clit and they instantly knew what to do. The two of you were once again a shaking, whimpering mess, building until suddenly you screamed, “Michael!” and squeezed him hard. They then moaned your name right back, maybe even louder, and you felt what almost felt like liquid static fill you up inside.

After you both had finished both of your climaxes, you held one another, mindlessly babbling in each other's ears. After a while, they began to appear less blurry and held you up. You were amazed at how strong they were… Or maybe, you were just so small compared to them that it was easy. “Thank you for that experience,” they said calmly, “Would you ever like to do it again sometime, if my door shows up where you are?”

“Only if you carry me home,” you said with a sigh, “thanks to you, I don’t think walking will be that easy tomorrow.” They nodded, picked up your clothes, and picked you up along with them to deliver you home.

**Author's Note:**

> i am aware that this gets shittier as it goes on i got tired and do Naught want to be writing the same porn for more than 1 day


End file.
